Electronic devices, such as are included in tablets, computers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems, and automated teller machines, among others, often include integrated circuit (IC) die(s) for some desired functionality. IC dies can consume various amounts of electrical power. By consuming electrical power, IC dies can generate thermal energy. The thermal energy can accumulate in the IC die if the thermal energy is not dissipated by the transfer of heat. If thermal energy accumulates to too great of levels, and the IC die becomes too hot, deleterious effects may occur. For example, physical characteristics of devices in the IC die may be altered by excessive temperatures. As an example, threshold voltages of transistors in the IC die can vary as temperature changes. Further, migration of metal in the IC die can be increased by increased thermal energy. Accordingly, thermal management of electronic devices that include an IC die is a concern.